Modern truck cabs are frequently of the cab-over-engine (COE) design. COE truck cabs have an operating compartment with a seat mounted over the truck engine.
Since the truck cab encloses the engine compartment accessibility to the engine and support equipment, such as electrical circuit breakers and heating and air conditioning equipment, is restricted. One known prior art design includes a horizontal hinge-mounted front panel that extends the full width across the front of the cab. While this prior art panel provides access to the engine compartment, it is heavy and requires large, strong hinges and gas cylinders to assist upward movement of the panel.